


Alone in the Woods

by Yoko_Kurama



Series: Magic Boys of Midgard [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Kurama/pseuds/Yoko_Kurama
Summary: Nsfw chapter, read at your own discretion.Atreus is in need of a release, so he goes to a place in the forest that he can be alone.





	Alone in the Woods

The frost of Fimbulwinter was becoming more bearable, the cold not as vicious as previous weeks.  
Atreus and his father were up early that morning, as they always were. They prepared for their day by becoming dressed and armed. Kratos even pulled together a meal for their morning, they needed energy for their day of course.  
“Father, may I go out into the forest myself today?” Atreus asked.  
“Be home before the sun reaches its highest point in the sky. When you return, chop wood for our fires.”  
“Yes sir.” Atreus cleaned up after himself from the table and went to the front door. “I’ll be back later Mimir.”  
“Aye lad, be careful out there,” the head said back.  
Atreus pulled his bow over his shoulders and left out the door. He walked for a few minutes, out of eyeshot of the cabin he called home.  
After just 20 minutes of walking, he arrived at a large bush that looked not suspicious. The inside however, was hollowed out, and much warmer than the world outside. The thick evergreen was naturally well insulated.  
The inside did, however, have several worn pelts of animals, the ones Kratos had discarded due to wear. Atreus also had scavenged fabric from the wreckage of the sea, he spent weeks cutting and drying them too. For decoration, Atreus used animal skulls that he’d found with the forest. It all made for a rather nice treehouse.  
The best part was, of course, it was a place he could be alone. No one was around to interrupt him, or find out what he was really doing there.  
Atreus payed keen attention to his surroundings. He listened intently for anything that could be around him to make sure nothing could catch him off guard in his moment of vulnerability.  
He heard only the sound of the trees as wind blew through the pine needles and leaves. Snow crushed be the occasional hop of a small rabbit.  
Feeling relaxed, Atreus sat down inside the hollows our bush and leaned up against a tree for support. The trunk of a tree stood at the end of the inside and provided Atreus with a suitable place to rest his back.  
Slowly, Atreus untied the bindings around his waist. The thin ropes and fabric came loose and slipped down his hips just a few inches. Hooking his thumps into the hem of his trousers, he pulled his pants down to his knees. Exposed were his thighs to the air around him, his soft white skin bore a few freckles on his legs, and even a slight bit of peach fuzz. Atreus was almost growing hair on his legs.  
Still in between his legs was a late of small undergarments meant to provide a barrier between the most sensitive part of his body from the roughness of his trousers. They also gave extra warmth to the area as well.  
Atreus used his right hand to grope at his own bulge beneath his undergarments. The thick yet very soft fabric with a pale white color the only thing left between his hand and his own bare skin. He used that hand to encourage his own cock to grow in length.  
Immediately, his small bulge began to grow rapidly, and was at full length before a few moments passed.  
In the process, Atreus had grown a noticeable hue of red across his face, his breath had also increased in weight as well.  
Atreus then slipped his undergarments out from under him and pushed them to be with the rest of his clothes at his knees. Sprung from beanbag the fabric was the boy’s hard cock. Pale and light in color, thin red hair gave a bit off texture to the base of his shaft. Atreus was very familiar with how he liked to make use of the organ between his legs.  
With his right hand, Atreus took a gentle grip onto his shaft. The modest 5.5 inches looked larger than in actually was in the young boy’s hand. The optical illusion giving him confidence in the size of the boyhood.  
The shaft was warm in contrasted with Atreus’ cold hand when he grabbed it. Atreus could feel his pulse grow faster as he tightened his grip around his length.  
Slowly at first, Atreus began to motion his hand up and down. Precum began to leak out of his tip after only a few moments.  
Atreus’ breath was getting heavier, more labored, while at the same time he increased the pace at which his hand was jacking up and down his length. Soon, he was breathing as though he’d been running miles, the bush he was inside of had become hot from the boy exhaling.  
The young archer felt his groin grow hot and a wave of pleasure stated to wash over him. Atreus slowed his pace so as to prevent his orgasm from happening too soon. Instead he kept his hand near to his top and rubbed his thumb on his tip. He spread his precum all over the tip of his cock. After the tip was slicked up, he began to lubricate a few inches down his shaft as well.  
Atreus had to bite his lips to keep sounds from escaping his lips.  
The boy felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure wash over him. The muscles of his abdomen also began to contract when he finally reached his climax. A warm thick shot out of his cock and even dribbled onto his hand.  
Atreus’ eyes were screwed shut as he came down from the high of his orgasm. His breathing was heavy and sweat all over his body.  
Even though the young hunter had just came, he still wanted more. Atreus didn’t yet feel completely satisfied so he began towards his other favorite way of getting himself off.  
Atreus stuck two of his own fingers into his own mouth and coated them in his saliva. Then he turned his hand towards his opposite end and softly played with his entrance.  
Gently Atreus probed his butt, he took in a gasp as he could feel the first digit into his butt. After he was knuckle deep into himself, he gently pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. Atreus build up a slow rhythm while he went in and out of himself with his finger.  
That day, Atreus had felt particularly adventurous that day so he inserted another finger into himself. Atreus wiggled his fingers around himself and struggles to hold in him grunts of pleasure. His sexual noises only slipping out occasionally when he took in a breath.  
At that moment Atreus took his other hand and began to jack himself off again. His member incredibly sensitive due to the state of his fingers.  
After a few minutes of Atreus both fingering and jacking his cock, Atreus could feel his muscles contract for a second time. This time around Atreus felt his entire lower body jolt with his explosive orgasm. When he came this time it wasn’t as large of an amount of semen, as his last one. Still, Atreus’ warm seed shot out of his cock and got onto his hand again.  
When Atreus came down from the high of his orgasm, he pulled the hand that was covered in his own seed towards his face. Leaning in to taste the milky cum in his palm, pausing to smell it first.  
Atreus recoiled from the smell, the young archer wasn’t interested in tasting his own seed. Instead opting to wipe his hand off into the snow outside the bush.  
Pulling his hand back into the bush, Atreus dried his hand off on the fur pelts below him and pulled his pants back up over bare butt.  
The area outside where Atreus has just got off was quiet as it was before he entered the bush. Atreus could looked around as he pulled his bow back over his shoulder.  
The young hunter needed to find a few rabbits to bring back him so he would have something to show that he was out in the woods hunting like he’d told his father. Atreus also gathered some berries and wild onions while he was searching as well.  
When Atreus finally returned home he was caring two rabbits by their necks. Died blood all over their limp necks, evidence of the arrows that were used to shoot the rodents dead.  
Atreus greeted the other men with his home. Mimir greeted him back warmly, while Kratos just grunted with his deep masculine voice.  
Not one of them asked too many questioned about his afternoon, clearly the older men were not suspicious of the boy’s day.  
That night, Atreus was able to sleep more soundly, his mind felt clear and body was relaxed. Almost like Atreus had released a great pressure from himself that day.


End file.
